B r e a t h e
by miss.holliday
Summary: C h u c k & B l a i r . . . s m u t t y . a n d . n a u g h t y . and not for good girls & boys to read. how Blair comforts him . . .
1. the lull

t h e . a f t e r m a t h . o f . t h e . f u n e r a l

n o t . f o r . g o o d . g i r l s

r&r

y o u k n o w I l o v e y o u

xo

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"_Because I love you." _

_"__Rode hard and put away wet."_

____

"_The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had; I will stand by you through anything…"_

__

"_Why would you do that?"_

__

"_You are __not__ my girlfriend."_

__

"_That's all I needed to hear."_

___________"__Three words and I'm yours."_

_____________...._

_____________...._

He regressed in her arms; Chuck became so young; she felt pieces of him fall away, just slip away. Things shifted.

Everything was slower, like wading through honey; sounds were far away. Except breathing: breathing was thicker, affected, pain was strung up in it but still, it was constant. It was their constant, the only thing that was constant.

He dissolved, whatever reticence, caginess he had faded, burned-up and died. He didn't need to be anything or anyone, he wasn't proud.

Things stood still.

She felt every tremble, every heartbeat, every hitched breath… everything… his nails dug into her, hot breath on her skin, the nudge of his thigh, his hair whispering over her shoulder. They weren't themselves so rules didn't apply. Those people had ghosted away and were gone. She was lost, in the dark and lost. The person gripping desperately to her was so bare, so stripped and so pure except so ruined… Blair didn't know how to interpret him like this.

Things stood still.  
Time streaked and ran like paint.

She fell back, slowly, with him, and waited.  
She waited. _"…Arabian… rode hard and put away wet"...  
She waited. __"…I don't love you."  
_

She grazed a hand through his hair. He was crushing her a little bit with a dead sort of weight that felt a lot like sleep. His breathing was even, deep, slow: she guessed he was sleeping; finally Blair could breathe out her tension, her uncertainty.

Words caught in a dry throat's net. He couldn't say what he wanted, needed, desperately needed, not after a silence that long.

"Blair…"  
It was almost a question, almost a command.  
His thigh parted her thighs, his hands pinned her hands to the sheets. She didn't know how to articulate anything.  
She could barely breathe, she wasn't ready, she wasn't ...anything...  
He didn't look at her as he kicked off his pants, but she looked at him. He pushed his cock against her, he just need to feel her, feel something, feel good maybe. He pushed against her, hard, harder, until she could feel him fill her so completely, and she could only bite her lip to transfer the pain, as he unforgivingly, erratically rocked inside her.

Then he looked at her. "_The darkest thought you've ever had._"  
Her eyes pleaded with him.  
Still deep inside of her, Chuck bent forward and his tongue wandered lazily, languidly, tracing wet circles over her snowy skin. His fingertips danced over the sensitive space just below her stomach, biting down on her nipples like he knew she loved, relishing her body arc upwards inviting him down, asking for more.

Her breath rode on little moans.  
He dragged her hips towards him and slipped in a little further, feeling her muscles squeeze down.  
His hands inched down, and then stopped… Chuck's whispering, husky voice violated the air…"Touch yourself"  
He needed her; he needed to just lose himself in her, in the moment.

Their eyes locked.

"_Because I love you…"  
"__That's too bad."  
_

They weren't themselves; the world had slipped away. Everything seemed without consequence, they could **do** anything, now that everything had been said.  
Chuck wanted her, he wanted release, he wanted to free everything, just rid his mind of any restraint. He loved her, and knew she would do anything he asked of her to make him feel something, feel better, feel anything other than pain.

She wondered how much of herself she should lay on the line…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	2. the promise

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vulnerable.

She had watched him shake, shudder; she had held him like a child. And now, now he was unsettled, unsure how to act; she could see it… he was testing different waters and she knew that how she played this out was critical.

Tightening her thighs' grip around him, she pressed and rolled them slowly over, so she straddled him on top. His eyes grew fathomless, darker. Her body was slowly accepting him more hungrily as she glistened wetter with each shift in friction, as the pressure from the pain started to feel good. He was in her so deep she couldn't hold back a breathy, high gasp.

She slowly reached around and pulled her dress up over her shoulders, and unclasped her bra, and bent over to take off the shirt he was still wearing. She understood he needed the reassurance of skin on skin, that primal feeling.

Heat. The air hummed. Silences emanated and oozed.

They were still; she wasn't sure how to fix this, him, this cracked, volatile side of him. She didn't know how to be what he needed.

He slipped out of her and rolled her off. She contracted around empty space, her body craving him, missing the contact. Both lay looking at the ceiling. She gently rested the back of her hand against his taut, bare stomach, bridging some small connection.

No words, but she knew what to say. The air lulled. Silence was reticent. They breathed out of sync, but so completely together.

She looked at her cell flashing 02:09.

"Chuck . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

He rolled towards her, her hand trailed over his skin. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Twenty-four hours. . . for twenty-four hours, I'll be yours, only yours Chuck, I'll be anything you want, for twenty-four hours you control me, I'll be anything you need…"

He said nothing but his eyes shifted. She rolled away and walked across to the bathroom, her bare skin bathed milky in the moonlight; she knew she said the right thing…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_r & r_

_y o u k n o w I l o v e y o u_

xo


	3. rapture

_y o u . k n o w . w h a t . m a k e s . m e . h a p p y . . . r & r_

_

* * *

_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"…_you think I'm going in for the kill and you're worried that your going to have to go through with what you promised."_

_..._

_..._

one  
she counted, she breathed uneasy, each inhalation not matching each step, she could smell him in the air: it was the smell of want.

two  
she lingered in the anticipation of his reaction; she had already predicted it, she had already given herself up  
three  
she stood, she felt his energy searing into her back  
four  
"chuck. . ."

She spun, her back to the wall, her skin making cool contact. He was there, invading her space, invading her mind.

Breathing stopped. Air fizzed. A violent kind of energy. Dangerous and eruptive.

"_The question is Bass, will you?"  
_

His touch scorched into her skin, as he held her delicate wrists above her head.  
His touch scalded, as his fingertips glanced down her arms, over her throat.  
His touch burned, as his palms caressed her sides.

No air. No chance of breathing. 02:30  
She was his.

His lips caught hers, without innocence. Blair let herself be overwhelmed;  
Blair let go.

She let go into him, as her head dropped, revealing her pale throat to him.  
Tiny sounds emanated from a perfect O her lips were making as Chuck reigned back his control, sucking and biting at the naked flesh, marking her;  
this was beyond their love,  
this was primal,  
this was him having all the power but being allowed to lose all control,  
being allowed to do anything he wanted,  
she was mandatory to him; his body demanded her.

Rapture.

Forcefully, he pressed her hard against the wall so she could feel every inch of him, every ripple of muscle.  
She was trapped,  
but this was Chuck's game to play.  
He parted her thighs with his leg, and raised her feet slightly off the floor. Dipping his head into her neck he growled, brushing lips touching her ear,  
"ride me."  
She rocked, slowly, against Chuck's strong thigh, still resting against her centre; he still pinned her hands; he still held her off the marble.  
All her weight dragged down onto her clit,  
she rocked harder, she was wetter, more desperate,  
struggling to focus her sensations, trying hopelessly to free her hands.

"don't . . . move. Look at me."

Chuck pushed his leg upwards and her folds slipped around it. His lips trapped her moan as she brazenly, frenziedly, wantonly dragged her pussy along him. She went numb; all she could feel was his breath on her neck, the pulsating feeling in her pussy.  
"uhhhh Chuc-k. . ." his name jammed in her throat.  
Her sounds of ecstasy flowed straight into his ear and turned him on in a way so much that he could barely think about anything other than the way her pussy gripped him when she came.

"Do not come."  
She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see. Sheen glazed over her eyes and skin.

He wanted to slam into her.

". . . in .. me please. . ."

Chuck stepped back, stepped away, and she dropped a couple of inches, feet to the floor, cloudy vision, cool air rushing around her soaking centre.

Padding footfalls. Whimpering breathing. Sheets rustling.

Chuck sat, leaning onto the pillows, the flash in his eye, back.  
"Come here."

Delicate footsteps. Breathless implorations. Sheets rustling.  
She came to sit facing him, bending her head, her soft hair tickling his stomach.  
Legs slipped, her pussy oozed.

"No, come closer . . . . . . now, face away . . . . . . . . . . . . on your hands and knees."  
Her glistening pussy, inches from his face, exuded sex. She waited for his touch. He blew cool air over her, reveling in her intoxicating, soft moans. She waited.  
"Touch… yourself."

She fell forward, lay her face into the duvet, her centre pushed higher, further, still. She skated one hand over her silky, wet lips and into the folds, gasping, gripping the sheets, raggedly breathless.  
Chucked breathed out. His cock, rock hard. He could smell her. Rapture.

"_Game's not over 'til I say it is."  
_

Two fingers, three. Pushing fiercely, she was so close, too close; there was no rhythm just inconstant, irregular movement. The duvet muffled sharp gasps, intermittent whimpers. All she could say was "please."

He reached one hand under her and pinched her clit, hard, flicking it with his fingertip.

watching in slow motion  
one drop  
oozed  
down  
the inside of her creamy thigh.

Time stopped, fixated, he forgot everything.

She bit out a scream of his name and he jolted back, raining a sharp spank on her ass. She forgot to breathe, as she hit a high, everything spun, her hand slipped out of her, as she rode out on ecstasy.  
Chuck cupped his palm over her pulsing centre. Her scent sent his mind racing. Her taste was like a drug. He brought his hand away and spanked her pussy with each shudder her coming caused.

pain and rapture flooded her mind.

she could barely whisper

"…more…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

r&r

m o r e . c o m m e n t s . m e a n . m o r e . p o s t s

y o u k n o w I l o v e y o u

xo


	4. against glass

h a p p y . n e w . y e a r . g i r l s & b o y s

s o r r y . i t ' s . b e e n . t o o . l o n g  
a n d . t h i s . i s . s h o r t . . .

L o n d o n . h a s . b e e n . h o t t i n g . u p . d e s p i t e . t h e . f r o s t . a n d . m y . h a n d s . h a v e . b e e n . a . l i t t l e . t i e d

r & r  
y o u . k n o w . I . l o v e . y o u  
xo

* * *

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_"We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck."_

_"Only a masochist could ever love such a narcissist."_

_"He won't oblige unless I tell him I love him."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Give me a reason... and "I'm Chuck Bass" doesn't count."_

_"It's just a game Blair."  
"It's just a game Blair."  
"It's just a game Blair."_

_...._

_...._

She shivered, spent. He drifted his fingers down her thighs, forcing her to spread herself wider.

He loved seeing her like this; he was the only person who got to, who could even imagine her this way.  
The prim and proper society girl etched scars down his back.  
The Upper East Side's untouchable Queen B, begged.  
Blair Waldorf liked it hard. And only he knew.

Breathing, panting, she lifted her head, slowly; everything was slow; slow motion. Sounds were far away. Her body ached, pulsated, vibrated, hummed. In the glass mirror her reflection watched her. Her hair haloed a tangled wreath around her face.

Liquid desire burnt into their skin. The air, thick with tension.

"..more.. Chuck……"

Suddenly, everything felt tight, very tight, very close.  
Control shuddered.

Kneeling, he dragged her back to him, against him. One hand on her stomach pulled her roughly up. Hot breath tortured her neck, caressed her throat. Biting down hard on her soft skin drew out a guttural moan that floated into his ear and was carried on blood rushing down. He felt her back up into him, pressing herself deliberately, daring him, asking him.

"_..none of us are saints.."  
_

"no, not here. . . .  
". . . .against the window."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_


	5. four floors up

a s . p r o m i s e d ... d o n' t . i . a l w a y s . k e e p . m y . w o r d ?

l a s c i v i o u s & n a u g h t y . . . d o n't . g e t . t o o . h o t . u n d e r . t h e . c o l l a r . . .

r & r e v i e w

y o u k n o w i l o v e y o u

xo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

_"what is you is me"  
_

four floors up.  
the night, glowing white hot.  
the city, always restless. but, sagaciously they seemed acutely disconnected.

she stood, watched lights go off in the rooms opposite.

her body pulsed in time with her heartbeat, blood felt so close to the surface; it made feel exposed.  
Blair pressed her fingertips against the glass, feeling her heat ebb away.  
She was stripped. Of her self, of her inhibitions. Chuck made her that way. She was stripped, bare, her slender frame, vaguely illuminated by streaming moonlight, realised a smoky shadow.

Voraciously but  
Softly.  
Delicately.  
Chuck's chest met her shoulders, his taut stomach, the gentle curve of her back. She felt him pressed against her buttocks, and ground, slowly, back into him; her skin burned, ached with the contact.  
His hands set over hers on the glass, closing their circle.

". . . people might see us . . . ."she breathed.  
"yet you're not asking me to stop."

No, she wasn't asking him to stop.

Chuck slid his hand down to her centre. She needed him to soothe the aching between her legs; she needed him, now.  
Sucking the soft skin on her neck, his fingers pressed lightly, infuriatingly unmoving, against her as she moaned, leaning her head back against his shoulder and tried to breathe. Chuck pressed and sucked a little harder. And when he sank down his teeth and broke the soft skin she whimpered and shuddered against him. She felt him smile, superior, self-satisfied, before he blew lightly against her hot, wet skin to sooth her.

She tried to stir against his palm, but, his free hand pressed the span between here hip bones tight, hard against him, agonisingly close to where she so wanted to be touched, but not.

Heartbeats. Breathless desire. Lust.

She was spun, chest to chest. Locking his eyes to hers, there was no mercy there, love, but not mercy.

"in me, _please_ Chuck," was lost.  
"you. . . . ." licking trails " . . are mine . . . and you will do what _I_ want . . . unless _you_ want to play by yourself. . ."

"_don't eff with an effer"  
"__Three words, eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours."  
"__If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for."  
_

Sighing. Her eyes sparkled. Her lips parted, whispering. "Chuck, fuck me."  
Blair Waldorf and those three words sent pumping blood, down. Blair Waldorf and any implorations.  
He spanked her, sharply, stingingly. He kissed her throat, faintly, languorously.  
She groaned, vague and unsure, and submitted.

His breath, ragged. His heart, thumping. His cock, throbbed. His pride stamped it's foot. Still, he could not deny her, she was undeniable.

Tyres screamed on the road. Then silence.

His hand glided down leg, lifting her thigh to coil it round him. She gasped as her back touched the cool glass.

time slipped. then Chuck slipped into her. he wasn't going to give her what she wanted: rough and hard, not yet.  
His eyes branded her through his lashes.  
"mine," he muttered, _that_ voice scraping her nerve endings.  
She swallowed and closed her eyes, concentrating on where he was touching her, so deep.

He didn't move.

she barely whimpered as he dragged his lips up her throat and to her mouth, his hands grasping her hips. The slow, seductive glide of his tongue against hers sent her heartbeat racing. her fingers threaded through the hair on nape of his neck.  
She rocked desperately against him trying to create some friction. His eyes glinted as he held himself, and her.

moaning;  
"…come on chuck please"

nothing.  
nothing moved.  
he turned his lips to her ear and growled, "have it your way . . . you . . . are going to feel this tomorrow . . . because i can't go slow…"

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

s a y . p l e a s e . a n d . t h a n k . y o u . i f . y o u . l i k e . i t . o r . y o u . w o n' t . g e t . m o r e . . .

xo


	6. high

t h a n k y o u . g i r l s . a n d . b o y s . i . l o v e . a l l . y o u r . n o t e s .

i . h o p e . y o u . c a n . s t a n d . t h e . h e a t

r & r e v i e w

y o u k n o w i lo v e y o u

xo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

only he could take her that high.  
sometimes he was soft and gentle.  
but  
the glint in his eyes told her, this would be without control.

_"One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect."_

breathing came hard. contrived.  
like wading through honey.  
like breathing in honey, dissolving into their blood:  
compulsive, mesmerizing, headily lulling.

she was aware of other things: his hands on her skin, her foot  
in the small of his back, but his voice seduced her, so oozingly hot it was almost hypnotic.  
Chuck Bass took her high.

everything felt on fire. her skin. the air. Chuck's breath. the ache deep in her.  
she knew he couldn't go slow. she knew he would lose control.  
she knew she would feel this with every step she took tomorrow. she knew Chuck was waiting for permission. she knew this, all of this, and yet,

her mind blurred reality, like some drug she had never taken, she became  
molten, liquid desire.

the night blazed.  
pulses raced.  
interrupted breathing.

sucking the skin on her neck she gasped, moaned.  
"shhh," he whispered  
the sound of his voice sent a shudder through her body.  
she felt herself ripple.

pulling herself into him he ground hard into her, dragging sounds  
out into the soundless air, sounds that echoed around his head. all he could think of was Blair.  
Blair took him high.

her body was moving far too liquidly for her to have control of it. the heat that rolled between their chests was no less potent.

he threw her down, onto the Egyptian cotton.  
her knees glanced off his thighs, her legs straddled his hips.  
she arched up towards him, as fire licked around her core.

Chuck hissed in a breath and their mouths parted, his hips  
unconsciously grinding against her even as he pulled back, as she moaned and rocked her hips.  
He stared at her, she was transfixed, coming closer, touching her knee, then down her inner thigh, until his fingers...

her breath hitched, trapped in her body as she waited for him to direct her.

He touched her, the side of his finger dragging between her folds, against her clit, until his fingernail grazed the sensitive spot. A shudder echoed down her spine, warmth spanned her hips

"Chuck…"

furious throbs of pleasure hit her core. She wanted to hold on but she didn't know why.  
she felt him move above her. he felt her tense.  
tracing her delicate cheekbone with his fingers, he placed his forehead on her forehead, his eyes held her eyes.

time dripped.

her lips opened but made no words as  
he swiftly entered her.  
pain and pleasure crashed and danced while she moved to take in him a little deeper.  
she drove him wild. her core clamped down on him. painfully good aches flooded their minds.

he watched her. thrust into her with abandon. she tore nails down his skin.

she could barely breathe, barely think enough to whisper

"stop"

Chuck froze; dragged himself out.

"I told you I couldn't go slow."

"no, I ju-st,"

"…Blair."

"… I want to lie on my front…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

g u e s s . w h a t . i n s p i r e s . m e . t o . w r i t e ?  
h e a r i n g . h o w . m u c h . y o u . a l l . w a n t . m o r e . . . .


	7. slow night

w h o . w a n t s . m o r e . . .

r & r

y o u k n o w i l o v e y o u

xo

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

hearts beat.

his eyes raked her skin.

exposed.

her neck, chest, flushed.  
she sucked her lip in.

"_if you thought that was long you have no idea what you're in for."  
_

but he was moving slower. everything was slow. unbearably slow. each thrust made her ache for him more. the ache, presque excruciating.  
so deep.  
she could feel him touching every part of her.  
she fit him, glove tight.

slow night, so long.

rocking her hips, her struggle to make him go harder, faster, failed.  
he grazed his palms down her sides, leaving her, leaving her empty, his weight on his arms, his hands turning her.

"_i want to lie on my front"  
"i want to lie on my front"  
"__on my front"  
echoed._

faint lights from the city spun silvery over her, her skin, a wisp of rosy light, floating unadorned in the dark.  
when he looked at her he saw everything, nothing that may be _seen_, but everything. grace, salvation.

time flickers out. it doesn't matter. who they are, doesn't matter. she can say anything to him. she knows it now.  
the dark suspends everything.  
the air changes after midnight.  
there is nothing than can, in the dark, become _true_, or not. it just is.

looking back over her shoulder, her form slipped through the air. maybe she was delicate.

still holding his weight, he covered her like a sheet,  
the heat between their bodies, stifled and unclean.  
air so taut, so gossamer, so sheer, one touch could break it. one touch broke it.

he slid his hand under his chest, tracing her porcelain skin, feeling her shudder.  
with one knee, and that hand he opened her legs, to as open as they could be.  
one hand in the small of her back held her still, as if she would move, as if she would want to.

she wanted him to take her this way, this primal way. she wanted to be exposed, weak for him, to make him strong.

with the same  
agonising  
deliberate, quiet way,  
he slowly entered her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *


	8. control, ecstasy

www . iloveyoumorethanblank . blogspot . com

t h e . c u t e s t . t h i n g …

y o u . k n o w . i . l o v e . y o u . m o r e . t h a n . c a n d y . . .

xo

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

he worked her body.

he knew it.

he knew how every touch would take her higher.  
he knew her.

kissing her neck, shoulder, his tongue trailed along her spine, he felt her shiver. his heat, scent, assaulting her senses.  
he knew she was desperate.

his weight pressing onto her, his touch: hungrier.  
her palms slammed into the sheets, gripping the Egyptian cotton.

the sweet intoxication of her arousal dizzied him.

her moans became louder, mesmerizing, rhythmic as Chuck added more pressure,  
her centre pulsing around him,  
their breathing staggered, sudden.

slamming into her in one thrust, her head fell onto the sheets in unadulterated ecstasy, rapture, delight, and he had to wrestle with his self control.  
he lay flat on her, just for a moment, clawing back some semblance of composure.

she wiggled,  
ground back into him,  
urging him to take her like she wanted.  
and, seeing her so desperate was all he needed to make his head cloud, his heart  
thump.  
but, he doesn't let her triumph over him. this was his game to play.

"_there's something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be violated."  
"__you're disgusting"  
"__yes, I am, so why be shy?"  
_

he pulled out of her.

the shock hit her hard and she whipped her head around to look at him.  
before she could turn around or murmur or sigh, he captured her again and thrust deep inside, forcing her toes to curl.  
tangling her fingers back into the bedclothes she whispered for him to go, harder,  
...please.

bringing his right hand to her back he skimmed his index finger down her spine, causing her to arch.  
she tried pushing against him again but he stopped her.

"you made your bet… now lie in it."

Blair conceded; she didn't move. she sighed as his lips skated over the skin of her shoulder; her pulse skittered.  
Chuck could feel her legs shuddering and when he felt as though he had control he inched to move deeper in her.  
He thrust, slowly, delighting in the feel of her tight, hot flesh.

Blair whimpered for him to go faster but he mercilessly asserted a slower, painfully slower, rhythm, sliding in as deep as at all possible.

her centre fluttered, verging close to he release and he pulled out all the way.  
her moan pierced his ears.  
he smirked, and she knew he did.  
rolling herself over, she faced him, her skin flushed, her hair tangled where his hands had held her still, held her down.  
before she could say anything, do anything, he held her hips, dragged her into him, falling onto her; he kissed her deeply, so she felt it, so a blush, a glow crept over her skin.

his hand glanced between their sticking bodies touching that spot in fierce, tight, hard pressured circles, massaging furiously as Blair moaned  
high sounds between his lips.

with both hands then on her hips he pulled her towards the edge of her bed, entering her,  
filling her so entirely in one sudden and sharp movement, taking her breath away.  
he stood, she sat against him, around him.

she brought her knees higher  
her nails dragged down into his back, as she bit into his shoulder.  
instead of letting her suck the skin there one hand on her chest forced down, lying flat. he took both her legs.  
Chuck took all control.

he was so consumed, run by heat, want, desire; he couldn't focus on anything else.  
he was getting close and he desperately wanted to come.

her words didn't register.

breathless.  
"please. . . . . . touch me. . . . "

unremitting he pumped into her, ignoring every imploration, every cry, every demand.

Chuck thrust into her: wild abandon,  
over and over

until the pressure peaked. his mind clouded, swum with faint and faded colour, intensity heightened, a flash photograph with delayed exposure.  
heat fizzed. the air tightened. breathing gone. black velvet Manhattan nights.  
and he fell on top of her, breathless, his hands touching her delicate face.

she pouted. she whispered breathlessly:  
"I want mine."

his eyes sparkled.  
he slowly tried to leave her, but she pulled him back, keeping him inside her, the sliding made her moan again.  
she bit her lip, but Chuck refused to play. sitting half up her rested on his hands either side of her stomach, breathing hot air over her sensitized skin.

her eyes darkened but they never left his.  
her hand danced...  
down.

Chuck was hot just watching her face but he wouldn't crack, not even for her.

moving her hand in a circular motion  
over and over  
her eyelashes flurried like black snow in delight.  
he leaned down and whispered in her ear, his voice dark and rough, something deeper and darker.

her body was rolling to the rhythm of her hand. she bit her lip, drawing blood and growled in desperation.

she was so close.  
he knew it.

as her body shook, she finally gave in, and came, falling liquidly to the sheets.

Chuck waited .  
the shaking slowed to shivers, slowed to flutters, slowed to high gasps, and finally pulled out of her body. deep heady sensation washed over him. he still had her for 21 hours.

"_Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."  
_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

s o r r y . p o s t i n g . t o o k . f o r e v e r

b o y f r i e n d . d r a m a .

i . p l e a d . t h e . f i f t h .

a n d . a l l . d e a d l y . s i n s .

x o x o


	9. first light

s o . s o r r y . s o . s e r i o u s l y . s l o w . i . p r o m i s e . i . w i l l . p o s t . m o r e . o f t e n . n o w !

i . j u s t . g o t . e n g a g e d !

e x p e c t . p o s t s . u p . s o o n …

r & r e v i e w

y o u k n o w i l o v e y o u

xo

* * *

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**_ "_**_Three words and I'm yours."_

_ "__Because I love you."_

he slept in her arms, folded into her; Chuck became so soft, so far away; she felt pieces of him fall away, just slip away.  
there was just their breathing,

only their breathing and sorbet streaked sky. no milky morning stars, just life.

the suffocating night, ebbed. bare light glittered on looking glasses.  
the air, cleaner.

everything was unfocused, like falling through a dream; sounds were far away. except breathing: breathing was lighter, natural, pain was strung up in it but still, it was constant. it was their constant, the only thing that was constant in that room, in that breaking night.

things stood still.

like he would go if she let go, she kept herself awake, holding him:  
keeping him.

she didn't want this to change, for him to want something different, something better.  
she didn't want to lose him now he was so much hers, more than anything ever was.

his strong body pressed against hers suddenly felt like the most dangerous place in the world.  
though she felt every inch of muscle, every deep and rhythmic ripple of breathing, every sigh, every moan, unworked hands against her stomach, insecurity hit her in waves, she was unsure, unsteady.

wondering.

"_Chuck and Blair holding hands…"_

06.47 and daylight

stretching, catlike, she slipped herself out from around him, with cadence padded across the cool floor.

steam filled her bathroom, clouded and so cleared her clouded mind.

she inhaled the heady, hazy feeling of breathing in vapour,  
not enough air.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

waking; something is different, something is gone,  
a little piece of you.  
little pieces of you floated away last night; you were lost, broken and lost. the feeling intensified.

what names did you call her when you made love to her?  
maybe what is missing is a part of you you didn't need. maybe she fills that space.

maybe.

can you remember anything before now? your mind proposes, drifts, lingers. no . nothing before Blair. just the notes of her perfume.

something is gone, a little piece of you; not pride, but that feeling before pride, that  
hesitance.

she didn't leave you,  
she didn't run.

…_you do not have to be good.   
__you do not have to walk on your knees__ for a hundred miles through the desert repenting.   
__you only have to le__t the soft animal of your body  
__love what it loves. __Tell me about despair, yours,  
__and I will tell you mine. __Meanwhile the world goes on…__ :- "wild geese"M.O.__1986_

"_The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had; I will stand by yo__u through anything…"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

d i d . t h a t . w o r k ?

i' m . n o t . s u r e ?

m o r e . s m u t . a n d . n a u g h t i n e s s . t o m o r r o w . n i g h t

R & R

you know i love you


	10. mist

i f . y o u . w a n t . m o r e

r & r e v i e w

y o u k n o w i l o v e y o u

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_touch me then try to leave_

_if you love me,  
won't you let me  
know_

_i hold your hand  
i whisper all of your dreams  
i breathe in the air  
that you breathe out  
at night_

steamed air like smoke signals furl around her gentle body  
breaking like waves on skin  
creating a sheen

smoke screen

morning light  
dulcet colours

the water runs but,  
she doesn't want to wash him off of her  
his musk of skin, Hermes terre d'orange, hoarse whispering notes of alcohol and cigarettes, and,  
that primal scent

marking her

where she wanted to be marked, she was Chuck's to mark.  
she said she would be anything he needed,  
she needed this too.

she pinned her hair up, sprinkled cool water on her face and neck  
glittering fragments caught the light  
is everything moving in slow motion?

loose curls fell down her back.  
exposed.

but unaware, dream like air.  
slow.

she felt the fresh, ruffled rush of air as sticky heat escaped the bathroom: the door clicking open and shut  
she felt his presence, his power, his body behind hers, not touching  
no not quite touching  
but sharing heat, sharing space, sharing air.

no air;  
not enough air.

he wanted her, ached for her, of course he did.  
his whole body tense and rigid.

she turned and sunk to her knees.  
inhaling the smell of sex she blew cold air across the tip of his throbbing hardness; blood sunk south

she didn't touch him  
but blew icy streams along his length  
he tried to take her hands but she clamped them tight between her legs

he muttered, "you're still mine"

she breathed, shook her head

his hands went to himself, as he watched, her lips inches from his head

she parted them slightly, and watched him watch her  
he slowly thrust forward, grazing the tip on her lips,  
back

his hands around himself  
she licked her lips, she could taste him  
did control feel good?  
maybe.

she watched.  
he watched her as he pumped himself, harder.

his cock metrically pressing her lips

he was close, she knew it, they way his eyes closed, his breathing  
gasped.  
she feathered her hands along the inside of his thighs

parting her lips, opening her mouth, dropping her jaw.

Chuck stopped his movements, waited  
but she didn't move.  
she just watched him watch her tongue lick over her lips

he pressed himself into her mouth, waited  
he waited to feel tongue do unspeakable things,  
to feel the hot enclosed space around him  
he waited, unrewarded.

"Blair…"

it was almost a question, almost a command

her eyes glittered.

pulling out he thrust the first few inches of himself deeper into her mouth,  
and faster

was she really going to let him do this? asking him to do this?  
and faster

was it too far?  
deeper

moaning as he hit her throat,

nothing had changed  
he still had all the control,  
but he was out of control as he plunged further into her mouth,  
down  
deeper

her soft tongue stroking the underside  
her face flushed  
a deep blush creeping across her skin  
so exquisite

her hands gracing, tracing lingeringly his strong thighs

deeper, harder, longer, slower  
breathing shaken, difficult

milking his length as he attacked her mouth, she could only swallow  
swallow and breathe  
swallow and breathe and flutter her fingers over herself,

and watch him  
so beautiful  
and wait to taste every drop  
syrup and honey

morning light bathed dulcet colours across their bodies  
the steam shone sheens on their skin

his hands in her hair  
her hands on her  
heart beats  
skin aches for contact  
love and aggression  
breathe in the air

moaning, he shot into her throat  
she loved his taste, just him,  
only Chuck  
she melted, drinking down silky, sweet tang

breathe in  
hands in her hair

she pressed her lips to his tip, to his stomach,  
she kissed near the inside to his leg and rested her temples to his skin

feeling his pulse ebb into her,

feeling his blood pound

feeling him

the morning mist over Manhattan, missed

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

a n y . d e m a n d s . o r . a p p e a l s ?

t h i s . m i n e . a n d . y o u r' s

xoxo


	11. breaking silence

* * *

" i want you ."

..

..

..

breathing, " i love you ."

melted.

* * *

i . w i l l . p o s t . a g a i n . w h e n . i t . r e a c h e s . 9 0 . r e v i e w s .

o m f g . s o . c r u e l . b u t .

i' m . h i g h . m a i n t e n a n c e

. .

x o


	12. words

_s o . s o r r y . t h e . w a i t . h a s . b e e n . s o . l o n g ._

_u p d a t i n g . h a s n' t . b e e n . a t . t h e . f r o n t . o f . m y . m i n d . b u t . e n g a g e m e n t . i s . b a c k . o n . n o w . s o . _

_i' m . p o s t i n g . n e w . p o s t s . e v e r y . 4 8 . h o u r s _

_y o u r . p a t i e n c e . i s . g r a c e_

_y o u k n o w i l o v e y o u_

_x o h o l l y_

* * *

his fingers stroked her neck.

"say it again…"

the room felt dense, close. thick air swallowed up whispers. light filtered through the steam, illuminating particles, touching things you didn't know were there

making the invisible, the impossible, seem almost tangible

they shared space, air, pulse.

he watched her there, held her there

her mouth open against his skin

weak sunshine tempered the air, mingled, danced with the steam.

what happened to the air after midnight, before daybreak?

silence hung, deathly quiet, muffled, strangled, bewitching, unreal.

the city was moving but not in their world.

her chest rose, fell.

their breathing softened by the air

nothing came uneasily

those words silently echoed, suspended:

she had said it, out loud.

her heart beat with the ebb of the air,

she felt enclosed, enveloped, protected by him.

not exposed; what she said was not out of desperation, this time.

and this time, nobody ran.

* * *


	13. delicate traces

_i' m . a . l i a r . _

_t h a t . w a s n' t . 4 8 . h o u r s . i t . w a s . m o r e . _

_s m u t . co m i n g .. t o . m a k e . u p . f o r . i t ._

_b a d . h o l l y . _

_r & r e v i e w_

_y o u k n o w i l o v e y o u . x o_

_

* * *

_

"_some beginnings start so quietly, you don't even notice they're happening. but most endings come when you least expect them. and what they portend is darker than you've ever imagined."_

"i_ can't watch you self-destruct any longer."_

"_but i am me, and you are you…"_

"_what do we have Chuck?" . "tonight"_

he knew they would have to leave soon, leave her bedroom, leave this, leave her promise behind  
he knew she might leave when this breaking day left faint streaks tempting the chasing night sky  
he knew this  
but his entire body screamed not yet, he still wanted her, he still owned her, he had marked her,

this wasn't over yet

"_once something is set on motion, it can't help up to build a momentum…"_

"please say it again"

"_don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere"  
_

Chuck felt her lips move against his skin. silently  
this was still a game  
the sensation sent his mind reeling, she was so close to where he always needed her to be

"Blair…"

his eyes still wouldn't focus properly, but he could hear her breath coming out in bursts  
her eyes glinted, her face flushed

Chuck extended his hand down and enclosed it around her delicate wrist, knowing he couldn't break her  
but holding back some how; just waiting

as she stood, the sheen on her skin made her body seem to glitter as marble would  
he pressed his hands into the small of her back, spreading his fingers,  
trying to drink as much of her in,  
drawing her into him, flush against each other, as much skin as he can touch with his he does

languorously

feverously

slowly

he could taste himself on her lips  
the taste of arousal, the taste of want, as he deepened the kiss, made it darker, more desperate  
full of need

her hands tugged at the roots of his hand, sparks scuttled down his neck,  
her nails: dug

he wanted her, she could feel how much pressing into her

bracing her elbows on his shoulders she lifted her weight around his waist

fisting his hands in her dark locks, Chuck rounds his back as he  
licks  
along the curve of her neck, tasting the salty sweat that has pooled in the hollow of her throat.

her skin burns against his tongue  
he sucks, sharply, biting down along her sensitive flesh and she cries out before arching against him.

fingers dig into his sides in retaliation  
her heels press painfully against his lower back

the air is heavy as they breathe in tandem  
the other sounds in the silent, steam-stifled room is that of their breathing

her breathlessness sent shivers down his spine

she let her finger run down his lips, his warm breath trickling down her hand, threading down through in her spine.  
she got lost staring into his parted lips; unknowingly, rolling her tongue over hers,  
ordering his body to tremble at her touch

his knees hit the edge of the clawfoot bath

turning the taps on full  
and holding her weight  
he pulls them both under the stream of water

* * *

_t h o u g h t s ? _


End file.
